


I Will Fall

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel
Genre: 40s bucky, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: This was a birthday present for @call-her-little-bird on Tumblr.





	I Will Fall

“Damn it.”

Running late for the night shift was never a good thing. Katherine was distracted as she got out of the underground and she stubbed her toe. Curfew would be settling in soon enough and she needed to make it through the crowds to get to work on time. The only problem there was a certain man who had been on her mind. She didn’t want to like him. After all, he was a soldier like all the rest. He was charming and a little full of himself. So why did he plague her thoughts so much? As she rushed through the streets, a man in uniform caught her eye and she stopped. 

“Bucky?”

The man turned and she was disappointed to see it wasn’t the one she had been thinking about. Mumbling an apology, Kat brushed passed the man and made her way into the hospital with her head down. It was easier than allowing herself another distraction. Once inside, she dashed upstairs to her ward and stashed her coat at the nurses’ station.

“You were nearly late,” Meg hissed under her breath as she handed Kat the charts. “You know they would have handed you your ass if you were late again.”

“I know,” she replied. Straightening her hat, she grabbed a pencil and the pair made their rounds, ticking off vitals of the patients in the ward. Many had been brought in from the front and some weren’t in very good shape. Both women would be thrilled when this war was over and they didn’t have to look at so much pain.

Once they were done, they headed back to the nurses’ station and Meg flitted off to see if she could find them some coffee. Or, at the very least, some strong tea to help them make it through the night. While she was gone, Kat pulled out the charts of the new patients and skimmed their names. 

“Not finding your soldier?”

Kat jumped in her chair and put her hand over heart. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Meg!”

She laughed as she handed over the mug. “Oh, come now. Every night, it’s the same thing. You check the charts but only look at the name. You ever going to tell me about your fella?”

“He’s not my fella,” she muttered, sipping the tea her friend has brought her. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Promised myself I’m not gonna fall for a soldier and I’m going to stick to that promise.”

“Mmhmm.” Meg settled into her seat beside her and pulled out the paper. Captain America was splashed over the cover and she made an approving sound. “We all promise ourselves we won’t fall for a man in uniform, darling, and then comes along one who is more handsome than all the rest and we’re smitten. Take the good captain here. If he were to cross my path, I assure you I wouldn’t be thinking about half-hearted vows to resist a soldier.”

Kat let out a laugh and turned to focus on some paperwork before the next set of rounds. The night was thankfully quiet with no bombings to disturb them. Both Meg and Kat were among the nurses who had come over from the States to help with the wounded in London. They shared a flat with two other girls who had the day shift and they would rotate out next week to keep them fresh. It wasn’t easy but Kat had devoted herself to the work. There was something about helping heal a soldier and getting them back to their loved ones that brought her great pride and satisfaction. Of course, they didn’t all go home. Some went back to the front and some didn’t make it at all. That was the hardest part and why she had chosen to keep her heart safe.

There was only one problem and his name was James Buchanan Barnes. That handsome rake was going to be the death of her. He’d been through London on his way to the front and had promised to write. The letters came through in drips and drabs but they never ceased to make her smile. Kat knew that she was already in trouble when she anxiously ripped open the envelopes and read and reread the words on the page, but she kept up the charade that she wasn’t. It was easier that way.

“Did you hear what he did?”

Meg’s voice broke her from her reverie. “What who did?”

“Captain America! He just walked right into a Nazi base and freed all the soldiers. Then marched them back with some fancy Nazi tank. A whole company of men were taken and he brought almost all of them back.” Meg passed her friend the paper. “Lot of handsome men too. God bless Captain America.”

Kat giggled as she took the paper. The picture showed the good captain marching into camp with men beside and behind him. He looked like a natural leader. Her eyes skimmed the men beside him and she let out a squeak before peering more closely at the photo. “I know him!” Her finger tapped the man to Captain America’s left. 

There, in black and white, was Bucky. He must have been one of the captured soldiers. She read every word of the story and she felt her heart hammer in her chest. No wonder there hadn’t been any new letters from Bucky. He’d been captured. Tears swam in her eyes as she learned that the super soldier had managed to save his childhood best friend and hundreds of others. He was brave but all she could think of was the man who had charmed you all those months ago. 

Meg asked question after question but she didn’t have much to tell her. She’d met Bucky at a dance before he shipped out and he’d been very sweet. Yes, he was cocky and sure of himself, but that was part of the appeal. It was also why she had tried to resist him so strongly. By morning, she was exhausted, physically and mentally, and all she wanted was word from Barnes.

“Come on. I’ll by you some breakfast before we head home, huh?” Her friend looped her arm through Kat’s as they headed out into the sunshine. “Make up for pestering you all night.”

“Sure thing.”

“Hey, doll.” That voice made her stop in her tracks. Turning and looking over her shoulder, Kat found Bucky leaning against the side of the building. 

Meg grinned and let go of her friend’s arm as they turned completely around the face the soldier. “Ah, the mysteries Sergeant Barnes. Maybe I’ll take a rain check on breakfast. Don’t suppose your friend Captain America is around?”

He chuckled. “‘Fraid not. He’s off coming up with a plan to rid the world of Nazis.” Bucky pushed himself off the building and came to stand in front of Kat. “So I thought I might see if I can find my favorite nurse and see what she was up to.”

“I’m headed home. Long night.”

With a smile, he tucked a lock of her golden hair back behind her ear. “Don’t suppose I can buy you a cup of coffee?”

“Coffee is rationed.”

“Not for me, doll.”

Her eyes narrowed at the man standing before her. There was that cocky attitude again. He was infuriating. “Thanks, Sarge, but I think I’ll get head to bed.”

Bucky’s face fell. “Come on, Kat. I was just teasing. Please? Have breakfast with me.” He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Came all this way to see you.” 

“Go on, Kat. Have a little fun.” Meg pushed her towards the soldier. “I’ll see you later.” With a wave, she was headed home, leaving the pair standing there.

“Fine,” Kat relented shaking her head. “But you better not have been lying about the coffee.”

 

He hadn’t been lying and for that, she was eternally grateful. “I think you were happier to see the coffee than you were to see me,” he teased her as they walked the streets, his arm around her shoulders still. It had been that way any time they were walking beside one another. 

Despite the fact that she had worked all night, Kat was awake and happy to be up and about. Even knowing it was a war time, she couldn’t help but laugh at his comment. “Haven’t had real coffee in ages. Have to make sure you boys have it when you need it.” 

“I’m happy to share my rations with you, Kat.” 

She blushed as they continued to walk. “I missed your letters,” she said after a few moments of silence. “I had no idea something happened to you until I saw the paper last night with the picture of you and Captain America.”

He shrugged. “I knew what I signed up for. Lucky Steve found us.”

“Your friend?”

“Mmm. Known him since we were kids. Always looked out for him when he got picked on.”

“Who would pick on Captain America?”

Bucky laughed. “He wasn’t always big like that. When I knew him, he was scrawny and small, but just as determined to do the right thing. You’d love him.” 

“Maybe.” All she could think about was the man beside her, everything he’d been through. And yet, after all that, he came to see her again. She stopped and turned. “Why did you come find me? You came back a war hero and could be doing anything right now but you came to see me and take me to breakfast. Why?”

He stepped in, closing the space between them and cupping her face in his hands. “Because a beautiful dame like you never left my mind, not even when I thought I was going to die out there.” 

“Bucky.”

Before he said anything else, his lips were against hers. It didn’t take much to have her melting against him, her arms naturally twining around him. Kay knew this was a bad idea, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about the fact that she had been falling for him since she’d met him. It didn’t matter that there were people pushing passed them on the street or muttering about what they were doing. All she cared about was the way he was kissing her, how he was making her feel. 

When she finally broke the kiss, Kat bit her lip as she looked up at him. “Been wanting to do that for a while, Sarge?” she teased.

“You have no idea.”

“Then maybe we should find some place to continue this. Maybe a little more private than the middle of the street?”

He chuckled and kissed her again. “I’ve got just the place.” Tucking her against him, he led the way to the place he was staying. He and the others had been put up in a hotel. Nothing fancy, just a private room for them to call home for now. Bucky took her up to his room, pausing to look at her. “This okay?”

Kat nodded and he unlocked his door before showing her in. It wasn’t much. A bed and a bathroom with a radio on the dresser. She slid her coat from her shoulders, which Bucky took and hung up in the closet beside his own. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything to offer you. My mom would have my head if I didn’t offer a woman something to drink.”

“It’s fine. Really. We just had breakfast.” 

“Right,” he said with a laugh. His fingers slid through his hair and she could tell he was nervous. 

Truthfully, so was she. The reality of the situation was that he was still a soldier and he still very well could die out there. That wasn’t something she wanted but there also wasn’t anything she could do about it either. All she could do was allow herself to be in this moment with him. Crossing the room, she stood in front of him and rested her hands on his chest. Kat didn’t say anything as she rose on her toes to cover his mouth with her own. 

His hands were on her again, one in her hair, the other against the small of her back. This was what she had been wanting in her life, the kind of passion that could make her toes curl. It was the grown up fairy tale and she was living it. Letting out a soft moan against his lips, she leaned into him. His tongue slid along her lower lip and she parted them for him, welcoming how he deepened the kiss. 

There was a reverence to his movements as he stood there, holding her. The kiss was drawn out and left her breathless when they parted. “Wow,” he murmured and she giggled in response. “Should have done that before I left.”

“I don’t know that I would have let you then.”

“And now?” His thumb slid along the curve of her cheek.

“Now, I think you can have all of me if you want it, James.”

He didn’t answer her, not with words. His mouth was on hers and there was a newfound urgency to his actions, though they were no less caring in their intention. He wanted her as much as she wanted him in that moment, her hands sliding between them to work his tie before throwing it aside. Kat didn’t care where their clothes ended up, not once she decided she would let herself give into the feelings she had for him. 

His hands slid through her hair before cupping her face, slowing the urgency that had developed between them. “Kat,” he breathed and she opened her eyes to find his stormy grey ones. There was no questioning the desire he had but there was something more there, something far more dangerous. Her heart hammered in her chest as she pulled back to let her uniform fall to the floor between them. “Damn.” 

There was a flush to her cheeks when he looked at her like that and it was easier for Kat to ignore the emotion in his gaze. The heat was better, something she felt all over her skin as she toed off her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. Bucky moved to stand before her and skimmed his hands over her arms. As she shifted back on the bed, he rid himself of his shirt and the white tank underneath. There were scars on his skin and her eyes traced them as he added his shoes, socks and pants to the growing pile of fabric on the carpet.

“Come here, soldier,” she purred, crooking her finger at him. 

Crawling over to her, his mouth slanted over hers. His hips aligned with hers and, despite the remaining barriers between them, Kat knew full well how much he wanted her. She rocked up into him as her nailed dragged down his back. Bucky groaned against her and she arched, feeling his hand slid up her back to rid her of her bra. 

Hands fumbled as they pushed at the cloth between them. They were both panting and when he couldn’t get her panties off, Kat laughed. “Let me,” she murmured, kissing him softly before shifting to push the garment off her body and down her legs. 

It left her bare to him and he pulled back to look at her, taking her in. The flush was back on her cheeks as his fingers slid across her collarbone and down between her breasts. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss over her heart. “I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you.” 

Her fingers threaded through his hair as he kissed his way down her body. Part of her wanted to tease him, but this moment felt more precious than that. It wasn’t giving into lust. It was giving into emotions far deeper than that, ones that had yet to be said aloud between them, that had grown as they exchanged letters. Bucky was special to her, even when she tried to fight it. She would have always fallen for him when he came around.

He settled between her legs and teased her entrance with his fingers. She met his eyes and watched as he slid a finger inside her. Bucky slowly pumped the digit, finding a spot inside her that had her shaking on his bed. He added another, watching her as if he were in awe of her, of the fact that they were actually doing this. 

“Please,” she breathed.

“Please what, doll?”

“I need you. I need to feel you.” 

He pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean before crawling up her body. “All of me?” he teased. Kat gave him a look that had him laughing. His fingers slid between them to tease her as he positioned himself. “Because I want all of you.”

“Then have me, James,” she breathed as she arched beneath him.

Bucky slid inside her in one smooth stroke, filling her completely. They both let out a low moan at the sensation. For a moment, they were still, their breath mingling as they panted. And then he began to move. Each stroke of his hips was strong, sure and she clung to him, griping his biceps with her fingers. He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed as he moved. She brought her legs up, wrapping them around his waist as he pressed her into the mattress beneath them. 

“James,” she whimpered.

His eyes flicked open and he smiled down at her, pressing a heated kiss to her lips. The kiss turned sloppy as they moved together, fingers sliding over flesh and the sounds of their bodies moving as one filling the room. It was hot, sweaty, needy, their coupling. Kat dug her nails into his skin as he cupped her breast, teasing her nipple. 

He didn’t want it to be over so fast. Holding her hips, he rolled them over, watching as she was now perched atop him. “Damn,” he hissed. “Thought you were gorgeous before, Kat.”

“Oh, yeah?” There was power in the way he looked at her, something she felt throughout every inch of her body. She rested her hands on his chest as she began to move over him. Her back arched as he hit even deeper inside her. God, that felt good. Kat reached for his hands, fingers lacing with his as they moved together. “James.”

“Love that you call me that when I’m inside you, doll. Damn sexy.” 

It didn’t take much for them to build up to that peak again. They moved as one, panting as she clenched around him. Kat leaned back, letting go of his hands to rest them on his thighs. Bucky put his hands on her waist, guiding her movements. “Oh, God,” she cried as he speed up his hips, slamming them up into her waiting body. 

“I’m close, Kat,” he groaned. “I know you are too.”

“Yes!”

He slid his hand between them again, flicking the bundle of nerves that made her shudder and whimper. Two more strokes and she came with a cry of his name, body clenching tightly around his. Bucky followed a moment later, holding her to him as he spilled himself inside her. Kat collapsed on top of his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. As she lay there, he ran his hands up and down her back.

“This was not what I had in mind when I asked you to breakfast.”

She giggled and pressed a kiss over his heart. “No?”

He laughed and kissed her forehead. “I’m not quite that smooth.” 

“Sure you’re not, Sarge.”


End file.
